duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Card
Cards are the game objects used to play the Duel Masters Trading Card Game. Details In order to play Duel Masters, you construct a deck consisting of 40 cards to battle against your opponent (In the English game, the deck is only a minimum of 40 cards). Cards are split into multiple different card types, designated by their Card Frame. Card Frame Each card features some of the following elements; *Artist *Card Name *Card Rarity *Card Type *Civilization *Cost *Flavor Text *Keywords *Power *Race The card frame design was changed with the Episode 1 block, featuring civilization-colored mana costs and mana numbers on the bottom of the card. The text box of each card had its area increased, as well as a clearer designation of the set (as well as a block icon) the card is from, rather than only a set symbol. Example: dm5-24.jpg|Aqua Surfer in the original card frame. dmx22b-86.jpg|Aqua Surfer in the post-DMR-01 card frame. dmsp1-21.jpg|Aqua Surfer in the post-DMRP-01 card frame. The card type indicator has also received visual differences. dm6-85.jpg|An older frame Energy Stream dmr18-55.jpg|A newer frame Energy Stream List of cards that remove cards from the battle zone |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= |-|Multicolored= |-|Zero= Rulings Each of the cards that can remove a card in the battle zone is treated differently than regular removal categories that can destroy creatures or break shields. The way they work differs based on the target they choose. Evolution Creatures *You may target any of the cards in the stack of creatures. *Only the card you targeted will be removed from the stack. *If you remove the top card of the evolution creature, you choose a number of creatures under it up to the appropriate number of Evolution Source required for the creature to evolve into to stay in the battle zone and the rest will be put into the graveyard. *The evolution creature will be counted as leaving the battle zone normally. *The evolution source is counted as having a cost of 0. Gods *You can remove any creature with the God race that you target (Left, Center, Right). *You may choose an unchoosable god. *Removing Suva, Emperor of the Gods via card removal results in an instant loss for its owner. Psychic Links *You can remove directly a Psychic Cell that is linked and attached to others forming a Psychic Super Creature. *As the psychic cells can not stay in the battle zone by themselves when not fully linked, they are returned to the hyperspatial zone. *A single Psychic cell counts as having a cost of 0. *Psychic links that are removed this way do not count as leaving the battle zone, so Link Releases do not trigger. Shields affected by Shield Plus *You can remove one card of the shield affected by Shield Plus. Draghearts *You may remove a Dragheart Weapon or a Dragheart Fortress directly which is usually impossible. Seals *You can remove a seal from any creature that was affected by it, or from a Forbidden Impulse. *Once all seals on the creature were removed, the creature reactivates. *Once all seals from a Sealed Impulse are removed, it flips and becomes a Forbidden Creature. *A seal is treated as having a cost of 0. Category:Gameplay